Lying From You
by Crystal the Demon-Touched
Summary: An angsty one-shot, song fic, to the song, Lying From You by Linkin Park. Shonen-ai, SasuNaru hints.


Author: Crystal the Demon-Touched

Title: Lying From You

Summary: An angsty one-shot, song fic, to the song, Lying From You by Linkin Park. Shonen-ai, SasuNaru hints.

Disclaimer: Crystal does not own Naruto or the song Lying From You. The day that she does will be the day we will all run and hide from the attack of Godzilla.

~~~~~

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night, spooned against his lover, rival, friend, and teammate, Sasuke. He smiled at the dark-haired youth as the boy continued to sleep peacefully. Naruto's smile faltered, and his eyes changed swiftly from their usual sparkling cerulean to a deep, scary crimson. Quiet as a cat, or a fox, he got out of the bed without waking the other. With nimble fingers, he picked up his dagger from the floor where it had been tossed carelessly earlier that night. Gently unsheathing it, he moved to stand next to the bed beside Sasuke. His hand visibly trembled as he brought the knife up, ready to slice the sleeping boy's throat.

Sensing danger, Sasuke's eyes shot open. "NARUTO?!" He gasped, seeing the flickering blade. The blonde-haired boy's hand dropped the knife with a clatter on the stone floor. He eyes instantly regained their natural blue color. He began to sob sitting down on the floor crying as he realized what had almost happened. Sasuke, very worried, got out of bed and sat down beside Naruto and was about to wrap his arm around the crying boy's shoulders when Naruto pushed him away.

__

~* When I pretend

Everything is what I want it to be

I look exactly like what you had always

Wanted to see

When I pretend

I can forget about the criminal I am

Stealing second after second just 'cause

I know I can

But I can't pretend this is the way

It will stay

I'm just trying to bend the truth

I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be

So I'm lying my way from you *~

"Don't come near me," Naruto said, standing up and retreating so his back was against the wall. "Just leave, Sasuke. Just leave." His eyes were filled with fear and guilt. He should never have done this. Never have confessed his love to Sasuke. Never have put him in danger. Never have lied to him about what he was.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke questioned. 'God, he doesn't know. He does not know.' Naruto repeated to himself over and over again. 'He doesn't understand.'

"Goddammit, Sasuke. J-just go. Just fucking leave!" He cried, knees giving out as he sank to the floor again. He fisted his hands, nails driving into his palms.

"No," Sasuke said, walking over to Naruto putting his finger's under the boy's chin. He brought Naruto's face up so he was looking the other in the eyes. "You will explain to me what is going on. You owe me that much, Naruto." 'Oh shit, he used my name. I'm in deep crap now.' "Please, Naruto." 'No, no, no, no, no, I can't tell him. I must keep him safe.'

__

~* [No/No turning back now]

I wanna be pushed aside

So let me go

[No/No turning back now]

Let me take back my life

I'd rather be all alone *~

"Don't you see, Sasuke. I'd rather you leave. I-I don't deserve you. I'm a monster. Please just go. I WANT to be alone, forever." Sasuke's eyes opened wide with shock.

"You can't mean that Naruto." Naruto nodded his head.

"Dammit, I do mean it."

"Why? Why do you need to be alone all of a sudden?"

"I lied to you, Sasuke. I-I'm evil. Deep inside of me. Caught in my chest, waiting for a moment of weakness. Waiting to consume me. Don't you see. You're so much better off without me. I am the worst part of you."

__

~* [No turning back now]

Anywhere on my own

'Cause I can see

[No/No turning back now]

The very worst part of you

Is me *~

"What lives inside of you, Naruto, tell me. What?"

~ Flashback ~

Naruto sat alone on a bench, the people passing him sneered. He could hear their whispers of 'scum', 'dirt', 'filth', and worst of all, 'monster.'

~ End Flashback ~

__

~* I remember what they taught to me

Remember condescending talk

Of who I ought to be

Remember listening to all of that

And this again

So I pretended up a person who was fitting in *~

So, Naruto played pranks to catch attention, just for that one moment of attention, of belonging. But deep down he knew the pure-hearted, naïve, innocent, young child wasn't really him. He WAS evil. He WAS darkness, power, strength. He was the very reincarnation of pain, of suffering, of intense agony. He was always fighting a battle to control that part of him, and losing. The pure side of him would rather be killed than to have the demon emerge and kill all that he knew and loved.

"A monster, pure evil." Naruto responded to Sasuke's question.

"That is not true, koi. You are pure. The very essence of innocence."

__

~* And now you think this person

Really is me and I'm

[Trying to bend the truth]

But the more I push

The more I'm pulling away

'Cause I'm lying my way from you *~

"Sasuke, you are wrong." The said boy shivered at the insane sing-song tone Naruto was using. "I am the demon fox." One of Naruto hands came up gently to stroke the whiskers on his face. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he stood up and stumbled backward. 'No, no, no, no, no, not Naruto. Not him. Please, not him.' Too scared to do anything else, he ran from Naruto's house.

__

~* This isn't what I wanted to be

I never thought that what I said

Would have you running from me

Like this *~

~* The very worst part of you

The very worst part of you

Is me *~

Naruto curled himself into a ball and allowed himself to cry over Sasuke for the last time.

~~~~~

What do you think? Please review and tell me. This is only my second Naruto fanfic so constructive criticism is more than accepted. Please, no flames.

I

I

I

\/


End file.
